


Sunrise

by mr_milky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pre-Established Relationship, Somnophilia, a side of slight sleepy sex, blowjob, hanzo wakes genji up with a bj and grinds against his leg, i forgot i even wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_milky/pseuds/mr_milky
Summary: Hanzo ensures that Genji wakes up on the right side of the bed.





	Sunrise

Genji looks completely peaceful when he sleeps. It's one of the only things that convinces Hanzo that there truly is a chance for healing. Nobody still at war with themself and their feelings could possibly rest as soundly as his brother does.  
They face each other now, each on their sides, their hands that rest on the bed joined by the pinkies.

Hanzo's other hand reaches, fingertips touching against the synthetics of Genji's neck, over the front of his throat where he can feel the ridges of a false trachea underneath. His touch guides him upward over an equally synthetic jaw, to the sensitive auditory nodes that serve as Genji's 'ears'. His brother's nose twitches but he doesn't stir. If anything, Genji just nestles in closer to him. Something fond throbs inside Hanzo's chest.  
His hand traces idly downward, over Genji's chest and the rise and fall of his ribs. His hand settles against his flank, feeling the way that Genji breathes. In the beginning, this had been Hanzo's closest link to Genji's humanity, the thing he used to push through the fear and discomfort of Genji's body.  
Now, Genji's form is something he cherishes. He's touched and kissed every inch of it to prove himself in a journey of acceptance that his brother had deserved ever since their youth.  
  
He leans in and presses his mouth to Genji's neck, a quiet sigh drawn out through his brother's nose. Hanzo pauses, his breath washing over Genji's skin, before he kisses again - soft, feathery things traced along Genji's throat. His brother shifts, subtly lolling his neck back, and Hanzo pulls back to check if Genji has woken up.

Not yet.

Hanzo wets his lips. Suddenly, he wants to see how far he can push it. Genji won't mind, never has before. So, slowly, he leans back in, his mouth pressing now to Genji's chest while his hand strokes gently and steadily over his brother's flank, slipping over both flesh and synthetics. His brother sighs in his sleep.  
Encouraged, Hanzo kisses lower, over those expanding ribs that form a perfect rhythm beneath his hands and mouth. His teeth ease over an expanse of uncovered flesh, not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to make Genji shudder underneath. He kisses over it apologetically, then, one hand coming to rest on Genji's hip and massaging there gently.  
  
Slowly, his palm presses more firmly to Genji's hip, trying to ease him onto his back without waking him. Fortunately, his brother's slumbering form goes along with it, rolling onto his back and leaving himself open for Hanzo to lean over him. Again, Hanzo checks Genji's face. Still peaceful, though now pink dusts over lightly sun-kissed cheeks.  
Hanzo's own expression softens just to see it. The urge to kiss him awake tugs at his belly, but Hanzo wants to surprise him.  
  
Both of his hands settle at Genji's hips, his thumbs sliding over the unforgiving lines of his pelvis. Hanzo never grows tired of seeing the jut of Genji's hipbones, never grows tired of touching them or kissing them. And so he lavishes them, too, with attention before his hand cautiously reaches to undo the latch between Genji's legs. His cock slides free, pale green and glistening in the gentle light of morning - synthetic, but capable of all the same pleasures of the human body. Easier to protect during battle, Genji had said. It had been the logical choice.  
But Hanzo loves this new part of him, too. Treasures it like he treasures all of Genji. And so his hand touches gingerly over it, savoring the feel of each bump and ridge on it, the slick and easy slide of it. Genji shifts underneath his hand and sighs out pleasantly in his sleep. Hanzo's hand strokes slowly over Genji's length, feeling the pulse of fluids through it underneath his palm.

Hanzo leans in, pressing a kiss to the tapered head of it. It's hot against his lips, smelling of that unique, addictive musk that permeates every part of Genji that lays beneath the protection of his latch. Hanzo's tongue presses against the slit, lapping up the saltiness gathering at the tip while his hand massages at the base of Genji's cock. Eagerly, Hanzo takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the synthetic flesh. The taste is perfect, as if made specifically to satisfy Hanzo's hunger and desires. If he were physically capable of it, he would suckle on it the whole day as he does now, feeling Genji's heaviness in his mouth.  
  
He takes in more of it, ridges sliding past teeth that are cautiously kept away from his brother's flesh. He groans softly around the inches in his mouth, pleased when Genji gives a matching groan above him, quiet with sleep. Hanzo can't stop himself from swallowing down more, taking Genji into his mouth until he can feel that insistent press at the back of his throat. He relaxes his gag reflex, finally coming to a stop when his nose presses to Genji's stomach plating. He holds his breath, trying to linger there for as long as he can, his tongue pressing against the underside of Genji's cock.  
But eventually he has to come up for air and he gasps for it as that pale green member leaves his mouth, still connected to his lower lip by a string of saliva. His lids are heavier with lust, eyes hooded as he looks up... and makes eye contact with the bleary gaze of his brother.  
  
"Genji," he says, his breath washing over a spit-slick shaft. Genji shudders and Hanzo feels more powerful than he'd felt any of the times he'd bested Genji in the duels they would have when they were ten years younger. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Genji mumbles sleepily, palming against his eye before squinting down at Hanzo. The compromise of their position doesn't surprise him. "Are you having fun?"  
  
Hanzo doesn't answer, just kisses again against the head of Genji's cock. His brother sighs out more hotly, more loudly this time, his other hand settling on Hanzo's head and his fingers combing through long, black tresses. The pressure on the back of Hanzo's head is encouraging, and so he takes Genji into his mouth once more, his head rising and falling in a slow pace that finds the head of Genji's cock only occasionally nudging at the entrance to his throat. The rest is kneaded by his fingers, drawing out those sighs and groans from the man beneath him. Hanzo can feel himself ache between his own legs, but it goes ignored for now - his sole priority in bringing his brother to completion.  
"Hanzo," comes Genji's exhale from above, his hips shifting up to nudge further into Hanzo's throat. Instinctively, Hanzo relaxes himself, allowing the penetration as Genji's hand simultaneously presses down on the back of his skull. He lets his brother guide him now, his eyes lidding and his expression slackening, accepting the lazy thrusts up into his mouth that slide into his throat infrequently enough to allow Hanzo to breathe through his nose without having to come up for air. Hanzo's hips curl against emptiness beneath him on impulse, seeking even a bit of friction and finding Genji's leg between his own. A cybernetic limb presses up against his erection and Hanzo rocks slowly against it, the hand in his hair petting him in encouragement between the guiding presses.  
  
His eyes glance up to watch Genji through his lashes. Their eyes meet again, Genji's face semi-slack with pleasure, though he musters up a smile when he sees his brother. Genji's hips push up to press in deeper, his fingers sliding over Hanzo's hollowed out cheeks as he bottoms out in his brother's throat. Hanzo's hips jerk down against Genji's leg, his thighs squeezing closer together around the limb. Heat curls in his belly, drool escaping the corners of his mouth and tracking down his chin, making his beard glisten. His eyes flutter shut, his cheeks heating and his lungs just starting to ache. He groans around the thick flesh in his mouth, keeping still as Genji thrusts once, twice more and then, with a soft grunt, fills his throat with cum. Hanzo swallows it down greedily before he comes up off of Genji's cock and gasps for breath, his face nuzzling against the junction of the other's hip as the other's length flops wetly to the side.  
Hanzo's hips grind fervently against Genji's shin, his brother's hand wound against his hair and stroking, not disrupting him or pulling him away from his reward. Genji still tastes fresh in his mouth when Hanzo finds his own release with a stutter of his hips, the front of his pants growing wet against Genji's plated leg.  
  
He pants afterward, body moving in oversensitive, lazy rolls, the space between his legs feeling more tacky and chafed the more that his after-bliss wears off. He looks up blearily, Genji reaching to cup his face. The younger of the two bends down and draws Hanzo up, kissing him. "Go clean up," he says against his lips, prompting Hanzo to hum pleasantly in response before pulling away. A lingering look is passed between them before Hanzo wanders to the dresser and then the bathroom, cleaning himself and changing into fresh clothes to relax in. The dirty ones are placed into the laundry before he returns to Genji.  
  
Genji's arms spread wide as Hanzo takes a knee on the bed and sinks into the invitation, his head tucking underneath Genji's chin. Genji strokes Hanzo's hair, his face turning to press his nose against his brother's hairline until the warmth and drowsiness of morning takes them both back to sleep.


End file.
